


Dirty Dancing

by ryfkah



Category: Gokusen (Manga), Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, shippers on deck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A carefree dance party!  Set sometime between graduation and the specials, but no actual spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

It's Ucchi's successfully-switching-from-makeup-school-to-accounting-school party, and while officially the guest list is former-Shirokin-students-only, everyone assumes from the beginning that Yankumi's going to come. To be honest, though none of them would never admit it, they all have a sneaking suspicion that the party would be pretty boring without Yankumi around.

(Also, they're sort of hoping to see what she's like drunk.)

And besides, now that they've all graduated, and she's dressed down for the party in jeans and a t-shirt instead of that tracksuit that passes for a uniform, it's pretty easy to forget that Yankumi's kind of an authority figure. There's only one hairy moment when Ucchi and his girlfriend are getting pretty heavy with the grinding on the dance floor - which is not a thing that _anyone_ wants to see, really, but it also reminds everyone all of a sudden that Yankumi is their former teacher, and also crazy old-fashioned, and if there's any time Ucchi deserves to be able to have some gross PDA without being interrupted by a teacher concerned for his moral fiber, it's at his own party. So Noda grabs Kuma and Tsurusa and they start up a kind of kick-line-shimmy thing right in front of Ucchi before Yankumi can look over in his direction, and Minami drags Yankumi over to get another glass of (to his extreme disappointment) orange juice, and it's all good.

All the orange juice does backfire a little, though, because it eventually sends Yankumi over to the bathroom when Ucchi's girlfriend is already in there re-blacking her eyeshadow. They come out together, talking animatedly. Ucchi can't hear what they're discussing, but that's already enough of a damning circumstance to set his hair on end.

"Yankumi's gonna tell Shiori-chan every embarrassing story about you from the past three years," says Minami, entirely too gleeful. "Man, you are so screwed. In the way where you're never getting screwed. Ha!"

"So, help a guy out!" Ucchi gives Minami a shove. "Ask her to dance or something!"

"What? No way!"

"I will," says Kuma, unexpectedly. "I think it'd be fun to dance with Yankumi."

Noda considers this. "It'd definitely be a sight . . ."

Fresh air gusts into the crowded bar as the door opens; Ucchi glances over, and suddenly grins wide. "Well, okay, come on, guys - better ask her now, go go!"

The group moves over, converging on the girls. Yankumi's cheerfully explaining something about how exactly to break someone's ribs to Shiori, who looks enthralled; maybe Ucchi didn't have to worry about embarrassing stories after all. But Ucchi's got another ulterior motive now anyway. He nudges Kuma with an elbow, and Kuma, obliging, smiles at Yankumi and says "Hey, wanna dance with us?"

"Eh?" says Yankumi, blinking. "Uhhh, oka-"

"Oi." The interruption from behind Kuma's pretty quiet, but even with a bad karaoke version of Lady Gaga blasting over it, it's still enough to get them all to turn around.

"Shin!"

"Shin-chan!"

"Oh, you finally got here," says Ucchi cheerfully, taking a step back. Kuma, Minami and Noda have already melted to the sidelines; sometimes they're decently quick on the uptake after all.

Shin doesn't pay him any attention, because he's looking at Yankumi.

It takes a while for things to sink in, as always, but finally Yankumi gets it. "Sawada?" she says, blinking more. "You know how to dance?"

"No," says Shin.

"So . . ." says Yankumi, clearly puzzled.

Okay, to be fair, everyone at the party looks kind of flushed by this point, from the heat and the drinks and the dancing - but Shin just got here, so he doesn't really have an excuse for his faint blush. "I'm a fast learner."

Yankumi stares at him for a moment longer. Then: "Hah!" she says, smirking. "Don't get too cocky, but I guess you can try and keep up," and launches into - well.

Technically, it's probably dancing. It's really only what anyone expected from Yankumi, as far as dancing goes. But for once, it's not Yankumi that everyone's looking at.

"Is it . . . disco?" hazards Noda.

"Square dancing?" Minami suggests.

"Maybe," says Kuma, staring at his best friend out on the dance floor, "maybe, because Shin-chan's doing it, that kind of . . . brings it back around to being cool?"

Noda, Minami, and Ucchi all look at him, and after a moment Noda says, very flatly, "No."

Then they all go back to staring.

And Shin knows they're staring, of course. Unlike Yankumi, Shin actually notices things like that. It's just that, except for that faint telltale blush, you'd never even know the bastard _cared_ that he's currently copying Yankumi's moves to perform, in public, something that is officially _the_ dorkiest dance ever danced by a student (current or former) of Shirokin High.

After a while Minami says, "You know what, they really _are_ a good pair."

"I want them to have lots of babies," says Ucchi dreamily, "and then I want all their babies to dance at my babies' weddings _just like this._ "

"I don't want you ever to _breed_ ," says Noda, automatically, but in his heart of hearts, he knows he has to agree.

This is absolutely the best party they've ever had.


End file.
